


The Void

by Crowsister



Series: Mare vs. Reds and Blues in a Galaxy Far Far Away [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsister/pseuds/Crowsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina finds herself in a moment of quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Void

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble of my Star Wars AU of RvB. Needed to pump something out to help with my writer's block for Vienna Game

It had to be done.

She sat at the controls of the ship, unable to watch her own funeral proceed. It'd most likely would be Republic standard soldier funeral, but that wasn't what would hurt.

Everyone she had ever found the ability to care about? They all thought she was dead. But that was for the best. If they thought she was dead, he thought she was dead and that gave her a freedom she had never had. Freedom to choose, freedom to make things right.

Carolina looked out of the cockpit, into the vast expanses of space. She had set the ship to drift, shutting everything off in the middle of nowhere to lose the adrenaline so she could think clearly about what she was going to do now.

479er would always tell her the spacer's rules for travel when they'd get stuck in hyperspace travel for a few hours between base and missions. Never whistle when traveling the hyper-routes, it was bad luck. Respect the void and she'd respect you, on a good day. There was a joke that Carolina was bad luck because of her red hair, but it never seemed to be true. Carolina had always been the whiff of good luck on every mission she was able to act in. And now she knew why.

She was Force Sensitive. Like all the people they had been killing in the name of a better galaxy, she had connection to the Force and that's what helped her kill those people.

York had been right.

Carolina stared out into the emptiness of space, feeling as empty as the black void in front of her.

_York had been right._


End file.
